


Oxygen

by NotYourFavouriteRecord



Series: Fall Out of Kinks [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourFavouriteRecord/pseuds/NotYourFavouriteRecord
Summary: It's not after a show or anything, it's just when they choose to.





	Oxygen

Andy stares at it, probably longer than necessary, if Patrick’s awkward squirms are enough to go by.

“Dude, do you have to stare?”

“You have a big dick,” is a mindless murmur, awed. Patrick fidgets again. 

“Can I pull my pants up now?” He grumbles. Andy has an idea. 

“No.”

“No? What do you—oh.”

Andy has a hand on Patrick’s cock, loose and slow with it’s movements, sliding up and down, tentatively. Patrick fists the sheets beside his hips, palms clammy and sweaty. 

His hips buck up, Andy swiping his thumb over the head, grip tighter and more confident as it jerks up Patrick’s cock. Andy leans over, slanting his mouth over Patrick’s, raw and wet, filthy to the slick slide of their lips. 

Andy pulls away, moving to Patrick’s neck, hand keeping rhythm, two upstrokes before Andy teasingly slides his thumb over Patrick’s cock, earning a hip thrust and whine. He sucks a hickey, using tongue and teeth to nip at pale flesh.

An errant thought occurs to Andy, to compare his non inked flesh to Patrick’s definitely not inked flesh and see who’s paler. He doesn’t.

He pulls away again, lapping at the angry mark that would fade into purple, before he shuffles down the bed. 

“Andy?” Andy looks up, blue eyes glazed, cheeks holding a flush and Patrick pulling at his lower lip with his teeth. Damn, this boy is going to the death of him. More specifically what fucks him to death because Andy is not loosing out on that cock. No fuckin’ way. 

Andy licks his lips, blood hot and heavy in his cheeks and his own hard cock. He uses one hand to undo his belt, zipper coming down and a hand sliding into his underwear. Andy moans at his hand around him, heavy breathing over Patrick’s cock.

“Oh fuck, Andy,” Patrick whines, hips giving short buck up. Andy gets the memo, tongue poking out, carefully lapping at the head of Patrick’s cock. The laps grow bigger until Andy has the head of Patrick’s dick in mouth, hand still on the base of his cock. Andy takes deep breathes through his nose, mouth sliding down, taking more of Patrick in. 

He slurps at what he has in mouth, and he thinks he’s supposed to swirl his tongue and to tease around the crown—he doesn’t know all too much about sucking dick, but he does know that Patrick kinda likes what he’s doing, if the breathy sounds and low grunts are anything to go by. 

Patrick gives a sharp buck of his hips, forcing more of his cock down Andy’s throat. “Fuck, sorry Andy—” Patrick gets some sick satisfaction out of the choking noise Andy makes around his cock, and Patrick opens an eye, and realises that he’s fallen on his back.

He leans up on his elbows, both eyes open, to see Andy sucking his dick and Patrick looses his breath. Andy’s normally pink lips are red, swollen and shiny, stretched around his cock, cheeks red and glasses askew. 

Andy moves his hand from the base of Patrick’s cock to thumb at Patrick’s hip, mouth sliding down around Patrick, something like determination making Andy want to take Patrick in to the base. Andy thinks it’s love and teenage lust but he isn’t ready to admit the former. 

Not yet.

He moans around Patrick, thumb swiping over his own cock as his hand works in short dirty movements. He breathes through his nose before he begins to swallow around Patrick, cock sliding into his throat, Patrick cursing to make a sailor blush.

Andy’s so hard, so turned on, that he can only groan and moan helplessly as Patrick grips at his hair and forces him down his cock, rhythmic to his hip thrusts. His nose is in Patrick’s pubes, and Patrick just holds him there, feeling Andy’s throat convulse around his cock as he swallows around it. 

Andy’s orgasm slams into him, lack of oxygen turning the hand on his cock into the most electrifying sensation, a moan travelling through Patrick’s cock. His underwear is wet and disgusting but as Patrick grunts his release, Andy can’t really find it in himself to be turned off. He swallows Patrick’s come, after all he was buried in Andy’s throat. 

Pulling away from the softening cock, Andy licks his swollen lips, pulling his hand out of his under wear and wiping his hand on his jeans and looking up at Patrick. Patrick’s hand comes to the back of his head and is pulling him up to press their lips together before anything else. Patrick groans as he tastes himself amongst the usual taste of Andy. 

They pull away, breathing into each other’s mouths. 

“That was...”

“Fuckin’ amazing,” Andy finishes, breathless. Patrick grins into his mouth.

“Yeah.”

“We should do that again sometime.” Patrick chuckles.

“We could, or, I could fuck you senseless.” It’s murmured into Andy’s mouth like a promise and right now, it’s the only one worth keeping.

“Yeah?” 

“Uh huh, fuck you into the mattress, have you ride me,” Patrick yawns and Andy giggles, pushing Patrick into the bed and moves to lay beside him. 

“Better keep that, Patrick.” Patrick’s already asleep. Andy yawns and joins him quickly with soft breaths mingling, the only sound of sleep.


End file.
